


Under My Skin(the table)

by Fox_Wedding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Loving Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oneshot, Ownership, Post-Divorce, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Male, Teasing, Woman on Top, bareback, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wedding/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: Beneath your desk, I couldn’t wait to get to work. Slowly, softly running my hands up and down your thighs, I can feel the muscles beneath your beautiful legs tense.100% smut, almost nothing in character development, I basically only make femdom stuff.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Under My Skin(the table)

I’m on my knees legs spread wide just how you like, waiting eagerly damn near bouncing under your desk waiting for you to return with your client. I know you'll be back soon, and I just know you’ll just be ecstatic when you find out what I’ve got in store. I hear the door to your office open and soon enough I hear you talking business with another female voice. You ask her to take a seat as you walk around your desk to take yours. You haven’t spotted me yet and I can’t help but smile wickedly, your eyes stay straight continuing the conversation as you sit. For only a moment your eyes open in surprise and I smile innocently at you as your legs bump into my chest forcing you to spread your legs around me to sit properly lest you risk discovery. Just as quickly as you can you steel yourself and continue to discuss the topic in question. 

Beneath your desk, I couldn’t wait to get to work. Slowly, softly running my hands up and down your thighs, I can feel the muscles beneath your beautiful legs tense. I reach up and palm your lips lightly beneath your skirt and lace, feeling it start to swell with warm blood beneath my ministrations. I gently rake my nails down your now swollen mound, as you reach down to adjust yourself and I hold my breath, as you pull your skirt into a more comfortable position, not that it matters as I push your skirt farther up your waist and pull your underwear down your thighs. 

Smirking slightly as I spring forward and gently kiss your hardening clit and suck lightly. I lick the top of your clit and then proceed to lick your lips from bottom to top, the flat of my tongue bringing out a slight change in tone from you. When you're all slicked up in my mouth I take the tip of my tongue and begin taking small dips in and out of your hole, warm and wet my seeking tongue skinks deeper inch by slow inch. Until I've gone as far and my tongue will allow. I feel your hand move to the top of my head, holding me there, gripping my messy bun with firm hands. 

I see the pen drop and you push back away from me and the desk to retrieve it. Your eyes find mine and I hear your harsh whisper, "You better not do something you’ll regret," even with the threat, I know you plan on punishing me regardless. Sitting back upright pulling back into the desk, and into my waiting hands.

A wicked smile crosses my lips before I again take you into my mouth a devious plan in mind. Lapping away at your pussy with abandon and as soon as I feel your hand in my hair, I pull back... Or at least I try to your grip on my head forcing me to stay awhile and enjoy the sights, I have to gently tap your thighs and turn my head to the side to get you to release me so I can come back up for air. Trying to gently gasp for air to avoid suspicion, strings of saliva more than damning evidence of my actions. As I start to hear your conversation wind down. I hear murmurs of farewell, a thank you and then a door shut. 

So soon as I feel you pull away I see you staring down at me with absolute lust. "That was a nice surprise, but you were a very naughty boy hiding in my office, trying to make me cum at work." You pull me up by my hair and realize I'm wearing skin-tight black jeans, showing the curve of my ass quite well and a deep V-neck shirt also in black, tighter across the chest, and looser at the hips for ease of access. Feverishly whipping me around and shoving me down onto the desk roughly. Pulling my shirt halfway up you notice I don't have any underwear on, your eyes flash again with hunger as you damn near rip my jeans off my legs, clean shaven all for you! Rubbing your hand over my ass squeezing and pulling, fingers toying with my cheeks. 

SMACK! You bring your hand down harshly onto my ass and I gasp as I arch my back and look at you. You bring your hand down again on the other cheek. My brown cheeks are starting to turn a warm red with the repeated abuse. 

You give each cheek another series of spanks until both cheeks burn and I'm pushing my ass back towards you and moaning. You gently rub your hands over my ass again. "This is mine," you growl at me sliding your hand over my long sense hard length and repeat in the same tone “All of you is mine," you take my throbbing cock and jerk it a roughly several times running from tip to base, precum being the only lube you bothered using, it burns. Thankfully you stop and flip me over lining yourself up and thrust down hastily. I’m hard and more than ready for you as you slide on top of me. I feel myself being filling you and can't help but moan and push back further into you as you shove me back into the desk. You start a slow and deep rhythm, bodies slapping with each thrust, reaching forward yanking me with a hand on my throat kissing me deeply. 

Tongue rubbing over my lips before slipping into my mouth to tangle with my own tongue. The pleasure building reaching down between my legs to rub your aching clit. Soon after I moan out “I love You!” And you let go of my throat and push down on my chest forcing me down harder onto the desk, grabbing both my hip and throat again and start to pound onto me faster and harder. I love it, the way your fingers bruise my hips and your breath quicken, your stokes get more erratic and I know you're close and it pushes me over the edge. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" I moan, clenching my whole body as you continue to squeeze my neck tightly, refusing to let go of me the entire time. I feel you start to cum as you stuff me all the way in and say "You're gonna make me cum baby, fuck I’m going to cum so hard on you!" Yes, please! Is what I would say but your hand has been on my neck for a while now. I feel your cum splash against my lower crotch in bursts. You groan as you push onto me harder down to the hilt. Later leaning down and lying on my stomach and chest, kissing and nipping my neck leaving bruises like a necklace while you rub your hand down my sides.

"We should do this more often," I say, I feel you laugh on my chest. "Who said we were done," you reply, a mischievous smirk on your face You stand up while grabbing a sharpie from your desk. You pull my top down and write your initials in the crevice between my pecs then kiss the spot. You repeat the process of writing your initials on the arch of my hip. You lift me up and sit me on the edge of your desk, written again on the inside of my thigh, and the top of my left foot sits your initial's each spot receiving a kiss before moving on. 

"Mine!" You groaned again standing in front of me, you kiss me hard on my mouth before trailing kisses down my neck to my now heaving chest biting my nipples gently until you release your lips from my chest, sharpie in hand, you write your initial's one last time in small letters just over my dick, one on the left side and one on the right side. After which I kneel in front of you again spreading your thighs wider as you sit on your desk. My shirt finally off now, pushed up by your hands, you push my head closer to your spent and tired clit and I lick you once making you suck in a sharp breath. I turn my head and kiss your inner thigh, licking and sucking on the soft flesh of your inner thigh, gently kissing from one side of your inner thigh to the other, my tongue sliding against your love hole in the middle when I switch sides. Kissing and licking the other side of your thigh. I hear deep grunts and breaths escaping your lips every few seconds as you reach down grabbing my fucked up hair. Turning my head forward slowly extending my tongue out, the tip of my tongue touching your clit before dipping down to taking in as much of the sweet nectar that's still dripping from the deepest parts of you straight into my mouth. 

Then I really start getting into it and kiss it, tilting my head left to right slowly making out with your pussy, while you sit dead on the paperwork the client had just left to be signed, leaking all over the signature. Oh well, you sure didn’t care as my hands continue to ride up your ankles to your thighs and up to your waist, while my mouth and tongue take in all the moistness I can not missing a drop if I can help it. Lifting up my head to have my mouth follow your clit right up to your belly button, right after your hands appear on my hips with a possessive grip. You stand up in front of me, pulling me up with you ready and more than gassed up, you lean in kissing me gently your tongue sliding across mine. 

You pull back after one kiss. "Do you know what you do to me?" you whispered hoarsely, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” I say, in return giving you another slow passionate kiss stepping forward, my cock erect throbbing and pressing on your aching hole.

"Oh I know," you whisper again, your right hand sliding up over my deeply bruised neck, pushing your hips forward slowly my cock finds its entrance again easily sliding in. Simultaneously your hand squeezes around my neck as you grunt deeply and in a raspy lust-filled voice say "You have no choice but to be mine." 

My cock slides into the depths of your snatch, reaching places I have never felt before soon my eyes roll back in my head, “Yes, it’s too late for me now I don’t think ill ever be the same after you!” I say when you reach down with your free hand and remove my wedding ring from my left hand. You run it across your initials on my chest and hip, your hips slowly and meticulously moving back and forth harder and harder with each passing second, well and truly fucking me while I’m still trying to hold myself up. Hard and deep, slow, and steady, my abdomen recoiling back with each thrust of yours. 

"Look at it," you order me in a deep commanding tone, I follow your orders and I see your tight pink hole repeatedly ravaging my cock. Suddenly you flip positions and throw me back on the desk, tossing my wedding ring in your coffee cup before grabbing me by my ankles, lifting them higher and wider. You start to fuck me as hard as you can. Your desk moving and screeching on the floor as your thrusts turn from slow and steady to a hard heavy fuck. Your hips slapping noisily on my thighs from the force you’re making me enter you. My moans and groans growing louder as my fingertips try to push back on your thighs to stop the thrusting but no luck. Biting my lips you reach over to the coffee cup while you ravage me. And I squeak as you for some reason dump the last of your coffee all over my stomach, as it drips down the ring slides down right next to my cock while you fuck me wildly. You lean in closer to me, your body weight over me, your pussy pummeling my cock smacking my wedding ring across the room as I scream out in pleasure. And finally, all I want is your lips meet to meet mine. 

Our hearts beat as one as we both grunt and moan in pleasure, when you lock lips with me and moan into my mouth "I'm going to cum, " you say with urgency, “Then cum!” Letting loose your load on my thighs and recently abused cock, my legs shake while we kiss hard and deep, my legs in the air, I mutter "Don't stop, please don't stop, I'm cumming!" My body convulsing under your weight for the second time. You collapse on my spent body as we both lie there covered in sweat and lust. 

"I don't want this to end," I whisper before giving you one more gentle kiss on the lips. "Ever".

"Who says it has to?" you reply, “its been years since you’ve been married, you could come with me?”

“I don’t know, I still think about her, I mean I'm only 26 and my wife already hated me so much she divorced me,” I said, my mood dropping significantly.

“Then why were you under my desk, why did you say you loved me? Please just give it a chance, give me a chance?” You say staring deeply down into my eyes, and I can't help but give.

“Fine, we can try for a couple of dates” I say smiling wide and happy, feeling better then I had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas from you?


End file.
